Had gemoeten, Had niet gemoeten
by CattyRosea
Summary: Speelt zich ergens tussen aflevering 10 en 11 af. Schuldgevoelens en wijzende vingers dreigen de overgebleven Ridders op te breken nu hun "hart" uit hun midden is gerukt.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 04-04-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Had gemoeten, Had niet gemoeten

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Zielenleed

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Op zijn minst tot aflevering 10 van de Prétear anime.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

**Koppels:** Er wordt gerept van onbeantwoorde Sasame x Takako

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Speelt zich ergens tussen aflevering 10 en 11 af. Schuldgevoelens en wijzende vingers dreigen de overgebleven Ridders op te breken nu hun "hart" uit hun midden is gerukt.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Speelt zich af nadat Himeno van huis wegliep en Sasame zich bij Takako voegde, toen ze 's nachts in de oude kerk verbleven en overdag rondrenden om demonlarven te bestrijden. Veel plezier.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Had gemoeten, Had niet gemoeten**

_Het deed pijn, alsof zijn hart uit zijn borst was gerukt. Het deed zoveel pijn dat hij wilde schreeuwen. Maar dit was zijn eigen pijn niet. Deze pijn werd hem gebracht vanuit een ander, als straf. Het zwaard moest nog neerkomen. Het was de kleur van amethist, zoals _zijn_ ogen._

_En toen waren die ogen voor hem, en werd zijn eigen hart eruit gerukt._

Hayate schoot rechtop, met een verwrongen schreeuw op zijn lippen. Kilte omwikkelde zijn plotseling ontblootte lichaam toen de deken wegviel. Hij ging op zijn bank zitten met een hand tegen zijn borst geklemd. Het hamerde nog steeds. Nog steeds daar, nog steeds pijnlijk. _Gewoon een droom..._

'Hayate?'

Een lichtbol kwam over zijn schouder aandrijven en Kei en Go verschenen vanuit de duisternis. Hun voetstappen weergalmden door de kerk... galmden onnatuurlijk... Hayate keek weg, zijn ogen tot spleetjes knijpend.

'Weer een nachtmerrie zeker?' zei Kei.

Hayate knikte. 'Sorry dat ik jullie wakker maakte.'

'Je hebt ons niet wakker gemaakt.' De Ridders van Licht en Vuur gingen aan weerszijden van Hayate zitten.

'Wat doen jullie dan op?'

'Als ik het hier de hele nacht warm moet houden kan ik morgen niet op m'n benen staan.' zei Go met een gebaar naar de kille schaduwen om hen heen. 'Dus leg ik iedere paar uur huisbezoekjes af.' zei hij met een zwak glimlachje, en begon in cirkels over de rug van zijn vriend te wrijven. Warmte begon bij Hayate naar binnen te stromen.

'Bedankt.' mompelde hij.

Ze zaten daar een tijdje in stilte. In Keis zachte gloed kon Hayate zien hoe Himeno's borst op en neer ging in de bank voor hem, maar hij kon haar niet horen ademen. Het geluid had hen niet gewoon verlaten, het had zich tegen hen gekeerd en probeerde nu alles te smoren.

'Het is allemaal mijn schuld.' zei Hayate na een tijdje met zachte stem. 'Ik had moeten merken dat er iets mis met hem was.'

Het was niet nodig te vragen wie hij bedoelde met "hem". Hij was constant in al hun gedachten geweest sinds hij weg was gegaan. Meer dan ooit, in feite. Hayate voelde zich als de vleesgeworden ironie daarvan.

'Doe niet zo idioot. Je had het niet kunnen weten.' zei Kei kortaf. Hij was beslist geen nachtmens.

'Dat had wel gemoeten. Hij was mijn beste vriend. Niets tegen jullie hoor, maar...'

'We snappen het.' verzekerde Go hem, met pijn in zijn hart denkend aan de vorige Ridder van het IJs en hoe anders het nu was met Mannen als zijn opvolger. 'Maak je daar geen zorgen over.'

'Ik had het moeten weten toen hij ophield met lachen.' zei Hayate en balde zijn vuisten op zijn dijen. 'Hij lachte vroeger meer dan wij drieën samen, weten jullie nog? Probeerde altijd de stemming op te krikken en meisjes te laten blozen.'

In de drukkende stilte en duisternis van het heden bleef het verleden in zijn hoofd echoën, van de ene naar de andere kant en weer terug. Toen hij jong was, had de zilverharige Ridder van het Geluid ervan gehouden mensen te plagen, en hij kon lachen om de kleinste dingetjes en stak dan iedereen die hem kon horen aan. Tenminste, totdat Takako kwam en hij in overweldigd zwijgen verviel...

'Ik wist dat Takako hem had veranderd, maar ik heb nooit de moeite genomen hem te _vragen_ hoe hij zich voelde.'

'Hou op alle schuld voor jezelf op te eisen.' snauwde Kei. 'Jij stond het dichtst bij Sasame -' Hayate kromp ineen bij de naam die hij sinds _die_ dag niet had willen zeggen, horen of zelfs maar denken. '- dat is waar, maar ik was de volwassene, de verantwoordelijke. Ik had het ook moeten zien.'

'En ik.' viel Go bij en greep Hayate bij de schouder. 'Wij hebben het ook overleefd, weet je nog? Wij waren er al die tijd ook. Aan jouw en Sasame's zijde.'

'Zelfs als je je geïsoleerd voelde, je wist dat wij er nooit aan hebben gedacht je weg te duwen. Jullie twee -' Kei prikte met een vinger in Hayate's borst, precies waar het pijn deed. '- hebben het aan jezelf te danken. Jij met je stommiteiten en overgevoeligheid en Sasame door rond te lopen als een verloren hondje met hartjes in zijn ogen. Het is helemaal zijn eigen schuld dat ze hem nu behandeld als een hond aan een riempje.'

Hayate trok zijn schouder plotseling uit Go's verhitte greep. 'Ah, verdomme, Go!'

De stekelharige Ridder doofde de vuurbal die Hayate bijna had geschroeid in zijn vuist terwijl hij opsprong, en siste: 'Hou je kop, Kei.'

'Wat, kun je niet tegen de waarheid?' jende de Ridder van het Licht. Hij keek naar de Ridder van het Vuur op zonder terug te deinzen van diens vurige gemoed. 'Ik zou er _zo_ graag bij zijn wanneer ze hem beveelt aan haar voeten te gaan zitten en te blaffen. Ik wil wedden dat hij het nog zou doen ook.'

'Hou je kop!' Go's uitbarsting was net te luid, en hij keek snel om zich heen om te kijken of hij niemand had wakkergemaakt voordat hij zich weer tot Kei wendde. 'Alleen omdat _jij_ nou geen hart hebt -'

'Hou op!' Hayate stond op en wervelde rond, duwde Go terug op de bank en drukte Kei, die ook op had willen staan, terug naar zijn plaats. Zijn keel brandde, zijn stem was schor. 'Hebben we niet al genoeg verliezen geleden? Dit is niet het moment voor interne conflicten.'

Kei en Goh gaven hem vuile blikken en keken toen weg in de duisternis. Hayate wist dat hij iets moets zeggen, maar hij kon de woorden niet vinden. Dat was altijd de taak van de Ridder van het Geluid geweest...

_Wat zijn we toch een stelletje idioten. We lieten het hart van onze groep wegkwijnen en rotten, en kijk nou eens wat er van ons geworden is._

Go was, verrassend genoeg, de eerste die sprak. Hij stond op. 'De kinderen... Ze hebben het al moeilijk genoeg met de situatie zoals het er nu voor staat. Ze zijn in de war en weten niet meer wie ze kunnen vertrouwen. Één van de steunpunten in hun leven kwijtraken is genoeg, we zouden ze niet nog verder moeten beschadigen.'

Hij stak stijfjes zijn hand uit naar Kei. De blonde Ridder leek onder de indruk, en zich, als dat tenminste kon, nederig te voelen. Hij mompelde iets dat waarschijnlijk als een verontschuldiging bedoeld was en schudde de aangeboden hand. Na een paar ongemakkelijke ogenblikken verklaarden Go en Kei gelijktijdig dat ze maar weer eens moesten gaan slapen, en gingen terug naar hun dekens.

Hayate probeerde het zich gemakkelijk te maken op zijn bank. Hoe meer hij het probeerde, hoe onmogelijker het leek.

Ze hadden het verpest. Helemaal verpest. Go had gelijk. Het was echt niet eerlijk dat de jongeren onder hun fouten moesten lijden. Wat waren ze toch verantwoordelijke "grote broers". Thuis en familie hoorden een veilige haven te zijn, vrij van de duisternies die ze al op veel te jonge leeftijd moesten bevechten. Maar Mannen, Hajime en Shin konden tenminste nog een tweede kans krijgen. Zolang hun oudere broers hun werk maar fatsoenlijk deden, deze keer. Tenminste, dat hoopte Hayate.

Kei, Go, Hayate en Sasame hadden het echter voor de rest van hun leven verbruit. Hoe lang of kort die levens ook zouden zijn. Wat er ook zou gebeuren. Zoals de zaken er nu voor stonden kon Hayate geen enkele goede uitkomst zien. Maar...

Ze waren sprookjesachtige Ridders met een levensechte Prinses. Zouden ze dan ook geen wonderlijke redding moeten krijgen?

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** *head desk* Ik haat Zielenleed. Eerlijk waar. Maar het schijnt het enige te zijn dat ik de laatste tijd kan schrijven. Het "Sasame hield op met lachen" gedoe is gebaseerd op Sasame's transformatie van de manga naar de anime; hij hield _letterlijk_ op met lachen. Hij flirtte en plaagde wel een beetje, maar dan ook maar een klein beetje. Het was lang niet zoals hij 'vroeger was', in de manga, nadat hij zo verliefd op Takako werd als in de anime. (In de manga speelde Takako een veel kleinere rol. Sasame hield nog wel van haar, maar... anders.)


End file.
